


high school

by sweaterw3ther



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Pining, Romance, Smut, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterw3ther/pseuds/sweaterw3ther
Summary: 18+ CONTENT !!!Warning! this story contains mature content such as: Substance and Alcohol Abuse, S€x, Smut Scenes, S€xual Assault, and Ab%se.There will be content warnings over scenes that could trigger someone. Please read only if you are comfortable and able to.•Cassy is a normal teenage girl. She likes to have fun, party, and drink herself stupid. She's getting fed up with her shitty school, until a new teacher starts working there and Cassy gives into desire and decides to make the best of the situation.
Relationships: teacherxstudent - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. one

I wake up at exactly 6:30 am, just like every week day.

"Fuck," I whisper groggily. I had only a few drinks last night yet my hangover was more than evident. I tried to limit myself so that I'd be sober by morning, but that obviously didn't work out. I hop out of bed and walk over to my bathroom, squeezing a bit of face wash out of a bottle and turning on the sink. 

I apply a bit of makeup to compliment my face. I look in the mirror, staring at the reflection of a 17 year old girl with dark brown hair, honey skin covered in freckles, and shocking green eyes. I go to my closet and throw on a pair of baggy jeans, doc martens, and a black t-shirt. I grab a bit of toast from the kitchen and go out to my car.

•

"Cal!" Someone calls from across the commons. I look up to see my friends, Micah, Caide, and Gwen. I give them a meek smile as they beckon me over to the spot we usually stand at until the bell.

"Hey, guys," I yawn. 

"Hey, miss 'it's only four drinks, I'll be fine,'" Gwen says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and look at the boys, asking them how they are.

"I'm good thanks," they say in unison. Gwen and I burst out laughing, even though it's not that funny, and Caide shoots me a wink. 

They're both tall and muscular, and, well, i'm not gonna lie- pretty hot. I'd probably fuck one of them if the situation were to ever arise, but I could never see myself developing romantic feelings for either of them. Caide tousles his almost-curly blonde hair and whispers something in Micah's ear, who immediately starts laughing.

"What's so funny, dumbasses?" Gwen says with a grin, tucking her shoulder length pink hair behind her ear. 

"Mind your business, Gwen," Micah says, shooting her a dirty look but it's obvious he's kidding.

Just then, the bell rings, and we all head to first period. I rack my brain trying to remember what classes I have today, and I remember that history is first.

"Fuck." I turn to Gwen. "I have Rawlins." She groans.

"I have him too. Skip?" I bite my bottom lip, tempted by her offer. I want to, but I really shouldn't..

"Ugh. I can't, I'm sorry," I sigh. "I skipped twice last week and I swear he'll probably suspend me if i don't show up today."

"What a prick," she scoffs. "Well, I'm not gonna leave you to put up with his bullshit by yourself, let's go before we're late." She smiles at me sympathetically, knowing how mean he is to me. Thank god for Gwen.

•

Gwen and I walk in just as the bell rings. 

"Please take a seat, Gwen," he says, smiling at her. She smiles back but I see her roll her eyes once she's sitting. "Thanks for deciding to show up, Cally," he says in a sweet but obviously sarcastic voice. "Take a seat before I mark you absent," he growls. What the fuck. I see Gwen looking at me and give her a look. She mouths 'the hell?" and i just shake my head and sit down. This old man gets on my fucking nerves.

My head starts to droop as he lectures the class, droning on about some stupid shit that everyone is going to forget about the second the bell rings. 

"Cally, would you like to tell me the answer to the question?" He obviously noticed i wasn't paying attention.

"No," I say quitely.

"Could you repeat that?" He says angrily.

"No, sir," I say, shooting daggers at him.

"Well that's too bad isn't it. Stay after class, I need to have a chat with you." I swear under my breath and hear Gwen scoff, earning her a sharp glance from Rawlins, and she quickly covers it up with a cough. He hands out worksheets and tells everyone to do them silently until the bell. 

I sit there, my thoughts wandering until the loud, piercing bell shakes me out of it. Everyone else immediately gets up and leaves, including Gwen but I know she'll be waiting outside the door. I walk up to his desk.

"You need to watch your dirty mouth in my class," he growls. "If you backchat to me one more time I'm going to have no choice but to punish you." What the actual fuck?? He's so creepy, oh my god. "And get here on time tomorrow or I'll be marking you absent."

"Yes, sir," I say through clenched teeth. If this man says one more fucking word to me I swear I'll hit him. I walk out without waiting for him to dismiss me. 

Today honestly wasn't that bad but embarrassing me in front of the class was out of fucking place. I wouldn't be as bothered if this was the first time, but he's been like this (usually worse) everyday since the start of the year; considering we're already almost 3/4 done with first term, that's a lot. 

"Hey, love," Gwen says gently as I slam his door shut, louder than I meant to. 

"Hi. Thanks for waiting up, I hope we're not late. Sorry," I sigh. "That old fuck is so creepy." She looks at me inquisitively. "He told me if i kept this up he'd have to 'punish' me, like ew are you serious??"

"Fucking gross," she says, rolling her eyes as we walk towards second period.

•

It's been a long day and I want absolutely nothing more to go back to my house with Gwen and hangout for a few hours. I walk into my last class and look around. Someone new moved in over the weekend. I'd heard rumors that one of the teachers got fired but I didn't know who or even if they were true. 

The room is full of books and personal things, including a bunch of cool trinkets and stuff, and there's even bean bags in the corner. There's several lamps around the classroom giving a soft, homey glow. The class, which used to be very stereotypical and empty, not felt like a comforting and relaxing space.  
I look over at the new teacher, who's sitting at a desk in the front of the room, and my jaw drops. 

He is literally the hottest man I have ever seen in my whole life. He has light, clear skin and his muscles flex under his light blue button up as he types. You can tell he's ripped. He has a jawline that could cut right through something and dark, grey eyes, that are currently focused on the screen in front of him. He has dirty blonde hair, most of which is slicked back but a few pieces fall in effortless waves over his forehead. He couldn't be any older than 20.

I'm the first to arrive in class, and I stand by the doorway, transfixed. He suddenly looks up, feeling me staring, and his face breaks out into a gorgeous grin, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Hey," he says. 'Hey'?? He's so casual. 

"Hi," I say nervously. "I'm uh- I'm Cally. Nice to meet you Mr.-?" He chuckles and I swear I have an eargasm.

"Call me James," he says with a smile. I wonder if I'm the only one feeling an unholy amount of sexual tension right now. I chuckle nervously.

"Uh, sure, James," I say, testing the waters. He smiles at me and tells me to take a seat wherever I'd like. I sit myself close to his desk, one row back, making sure he'll be able to see me during class. The rest of the students file in shortly after and I can hear murmurs of excitement, especially from the girls. I roll my eyes and James gets up to introduce himself.

"Hi everyone," he starts. "I'm Mr. Parker, and I'm going to be your Language Arts teacher this year, I look up at him in surprise, as I had been expecting to introduce himself by his first name as he had done with me. He looks at me and smiles a bit, and I feel a little heat creep up my neck. 

I zone out for the rest of class like I usually do, going on autopilot. Before I know it I'm jerked back to reality by the words 'pack up' and begin packing my things. I watch him look at a seating chart he probably drew up earlier and then call me up to his desk. 

"Hi Cally. Would you mind staying after a few minutes, I would like to have a word with you." Fuck. It's his first day and he's already on my case. It's not like I caused any trouble, what the hell could he want?

"Yeah, of course," I say, sounding more nervous than I mean to.

"You're not in trouble," he smiles, "don't worry." I sigh and head back to my seat. Unfortunately I don't have any friends in English so I can't rant to them about how gorgeous this man is. I sit for a few more minutes until the bell rings. 

After everyone else leaves, I walk up to James' desk, unbuttoning the top button of my blouse as I do so. I reach his desk and clear my throat, and he looks up at me, glancing at my shirt ever so quickly.

"Sorry to keep you, I'm sure you're busy so I won't take up much of your time," he says sweetly. I tell him I don't mind at all and he continues. "It's just that I noticed you weren't paying attention in class earlier. Is everything alright? At home and school..?" My face gets hot.

"Of course it is. Sorry to worry you, I just have a bit of an attention problem," I say sweetly, giving him a crooked half smile.

"Glad to hear you're okay. We'll have to do something about that attention problem, though," he smiles, giving me a wink and I immediately get butterflies. Goddamn is he fine. I look at him again and smile.

"Well thank you so much for checking up on me, sir," I say, noticing a small twitch in his hand as he registers the last word. 'Oh,' I think, smiling. "I really have to go now, thanks for everything, sir." I give him one more smile and he clears his throat. 

"Of course. Have a good evening, Cal." I smile again and turn to leave, making sure I flaunt my ass just a bit, and not looking back. I cannot wait to get my hands on him.

A/N

Hi babes!! This is my first story on ao3, so please don't judge too harshly :) I really hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave feedback!! Please remember to rate 💕 enjoy! xx


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ CONTENT !!!
> 
> Warning! this story contains mature content such as: Substance and Alcohol Abuse, S€x, Smut Scenes, S€xual Assault, and Ab%se. 
> 
> There will be content warnings over scenes that could trigger someone. Please read only if you are comfortable and able to.
> 
> •
> 
> Cassy is a normal teenage girl. She likes to have fun, party, and drink herself stupid. She's getting fed up with her shitty school, until a new teacher starts working there and Cassy gives into desire and decides to make the best of the situation.

"Want anything to drink?" Gwen calls from the kitchen. My parents were only home approximately once a month but still bothered to buy liquor. Gwen would come over all the time since her parents didn't give one fuck and mine were gone, but if they were here they wouldn't give a fuck either.

"Sure! Surprise me," I tell her from the living room couch. A minute later she comes back with two cape cods. I let out and long breath and take a sip. 

"Ahh. Thanks luv," I tell her. We sit there talking about our day today and sip our vodka crans. "So," I say seriously, setting down my drink. I turn to face her. "Have you had LA today?" 

"I haven't, why? In fact I don't think I get it till Wednesday." I gasp.

"The new teacher is so fucking hot, oh my god. I can't believe you haven't seen him yet, he's absolutely gorgeous." She looks at me wide eyed.

"No way, really?" 

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna try to get with him," I smirk.

"Cals!" She says, punching my arm. "You wouldn't oh my god. You'd be in so much trouble!" She stops for a minute, thinking something over. "You know what, I'll get back to you about it on Wednesday." I start laughing and she does too, and we sit there enjoying each other's company for a moment.

"Micah invited us to a party this Friday night," Gwen says with a grin. It's at the beach, in the south of town." She grins at me playfully and i smirk back, knowing what she's planning on doing during the party.

"Who all will be there?" I ask. "Oh, also is it a B.Y.O.B.?"

"Yeah. I think it's being hosted by a couple guys off the footy team or something. I heard there's going to be a lot of them," she says slyly.

"Gwen! Anyways, that sounds good. Maybe Caide's brother could get us some stuff. Oh, and maybe he has some bud as well."

"I'm sure he does, and he always lets you have some anyways so we're all good on that," she says, rolling her eyes. "Khris is fine tho, isn't he," she sighs contently.

"Mhm," I agree. "Well I'm excited!" I say, giving her a big grin. 

"Same!" She giggles. "We should get as much homework done as we can this week, I don't want any to do when we're hungover this weekend." She takes out some math papers and a laptop from her bag.

"Look at you, being all responsible for once," I tease, poking her cheek.

"Shut up Cals, I just wanna get railed and high as fuck this weekend." I burst out laughing and get out my bag, secretly agreeing with her.

•

It's ten o'clock and I just got back to my house after dropping off Gwen. I pull out my phone and ring Caide's brother, Khris. The phone rings three times before he picks up.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks through the phone.

"Oh, well Caide and Micah invited Gwen and I to a bonfire this weekend. I was wondering if you were going, and if maybe you could lend us a few drinks to bring," I say in a flirty voice. He sighs and i can almost hear him roll his brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I wasn't going to go before, but now I might," he says slyly and I can tell he's smirking. "Hell, I'll even carpool you two. I'm not planning on having much anyways, and I don't want you driving while you're shitfaced," he says, trying to sound annoyed but his voice softens. I smile, touched by his gesture.

"Well thanks sir," I say sweetly.

"Mhm."

"Wanna come over and smoke?" I ask, grinning. I can hear the smile in my own voice and listen to him breathe for a minute.

"Yeah, sure. Be there in a minute. I'll bring the weed." I sigh, relieved, because I ran out a week ago.

"Good," I say. "I'm all out." I laugh, make a kissy noice through the phone and hang up. I go to the upstairs bathroom to freshen up a bit and put on a pair of cheeky lingerie. Within minutes I hear the doorbell ring and rush downstairs in a crop top and sweats.

"Hey!" I smile, pulling open the door. Khris stands there, his face a bit red, smiling at me. He has strong, defined features and curly blond hair, similar to Caide's. He reeks of masculinity in the best way possible. He looks me up and down, says hey and walks inside.

We both head up to my bedroom and I open the door to my balcony. We sit on the chairs and he rolls us each a blunt. I look over at him to smile but he's already staring, a bit of pink tinging his cheeks. I laugh a bit, and ask him what's up.

"I just have something on my mind," he mumbles quietly. I stare at him, puzzled. He's never acted like this before, at least not around me. "You have a lighter?" He asks with a smile.

"Of course," I say, pulling one out and lighting both our joints. We sit there a minute, enjoying the warm, sedating feeling. 'He's so handsome,' I think to myself. He looks over at me and I grin. He begins talking, and I don't really process what's coming out of his mouth, just that he looks really good.

I get out of my chair and straddle his lap, and he looks at me devilishly.   
"We haven't done this in a while," I sigh. He nods his head in agreement. "Are you comfortable? Please let me know if I overstep, alright?" I look at him, searching his facial expression to make sure he's fine. He looks relaxed and a bit excited.

"I'm superb, thanks for asking. Same goes for you luv, I don't wanna hurt you," he says in a soft voice. My heart is melting. I grin at him and press my lips to his, fitting my bottom lip in between his, and grinding my hips on him.

*sexual

We start kissing harder, his tongue fighting for dominance over mine. We get up and stumble inside and fall on to my bed. He starts kissing my neck moving my jaw so he can kiss a tender spot at the base of it. I break away and pull my shirt over my head, revealing part of my lingerie.

"Got all dressed up for me, now did you?" He says in a low voice.

"Yes, sir," I say seductively. He stands there for a second, practically undressing me with his eyes. He suddenly moves forward, kissing me, then moving down my neck with his hand roughly cupped around my c-cup tits.

"Fuckk," he moans as he undoes my bra. 

"You're so hot," I whisper, moving back in to kiss him. After a minute he pushes me down onto the bed and pulls off my sweats. He then starts kissing my inner thighs, roughly working his way closer to me. I whimper and he bites a sensitive spot on my inner thigh, making me cry out.

"Fuck, baby, I love hearing you moan." I'm either stoned out of my mind or touch deprived because I'm extra sensitive today. I look at him and bite my lip as he he hooks a finger around my underwear, pulling them off. He flicks his tongue over my sensitive spot and I moan, grabbing his hair, as he runs his tongue over me repeatedly, leading me closer to my climax. 

"Khris.. oh my god," I moan as he starts to finger me as well. He moans into me, feeling that I'm reaching my high. 

"That's right baby," he says softly. "Cum for me." and I do, his words pushing me over the edge. I gasp and pull my hand over my mouth, stifling the sound. 

"C-can i suck you off?" I say, feeling guilty that I haven't done anything for him. 

"Fuck, yes please baby." I get down off the bed and slide his belt from the loops. He undoes the zipper to his pants and I tug them down, along with his boxers. 'How could I forget how big he is,' I think. I grab his base and begin rubbing him. He groans and I smile, putting the tip in my mouth and making circles around it with my tongue. I put him deeper down my throat and he looks down at me, hungry for more.

"Fuck baby, your pretty lips feel so good," he moans. I put him even farther down my throat, so that his dick is as far as I can take it. He grabs my hair and moves my head up and down over his cock.

"Just like that, good girl," he says breathily. I can tell he's close to cumming so I speed up, placing my hand on his base again, moving it back and forth and making flicking motions with my wrist as my hand reaches my mouth. 

"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum," he moans loudly. I whimper, turned on by the way he talks to me. I feel him tense up and he releases in my mouth, practically gasping for air. I swallow and look up at him, smiling.

"Fuck, Cally, I've missed you," he says. I feel heat creep up my neck and smile sheepishly at him. 

"Same here," I whisper as he pulls on his clothes. He looks at me and smiles sadly.

"I've gotta go Cals, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." I nod and kiss him goodbye. We walk downstairs together and I watch him wave at me from his car, then he's gone. I go upstairs to brush my teeth and have some water. Afterwards, I set my alarm and go to sleep, not bothering to collect the half-smoked joints off my balcony table.

Hi luvs!!  
welcome to the first smut scene of the book! there will be many more, so be ready ;) let me know what you think and pls don't forget to rate ! 💕


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ CONTENT !!!
> 
> Warning! this story contains mature content such as: Substance and Alcohol Abuse, S€x, Smut Scenes, S€xual Assault, and Ab%se. 
> 
> There will be content warnings over scenes that could trigger someone. Please read only if you are comfortable and safe.
> 
> •
> 
> Cassy is a normal teenage girl. She likes to have fun, party, and drink herself stupid. She's getting fed up with her shitty school, until a new teacher starts working there and Cassy gives into desire and decides to make the best of the situation.

I wake to my alarm going off after a pleasant, dreamless sleep. 'Khris sure was acting strange last night. I've never seen him like that,' I think, wondering what it could mean. I go through my morning routine and head to school, prepared for another torturous day.

•

It's Wednesday afternoon, lunch period, and as soon as I step out of class I fell a familiar hand drag me through the crowd into the girls toilets. Gwen spins around and looks at me.

"You were absolutely right, that's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen," she says. I grin at her and poke her arm.

"God, I know right? He's intoxicating," I sigh. 

"If you didn't want him I would take him in a heartbeat," she says dreamily. I giggle, appreciating that she's willing to give me space over him. I give her a hug and she whispers in my ear. "Go get that smoking bastard." I laugh softly and pull away.

"You know I will," I say with a smile and a wink. With that we leave the bathroom and run to the commons to find Micah and Caide. We find them at one of the tables and Caide leans over to say something in my ear.

"You need to stop screwing my brother," he whispers, loud enough for Micah to hear. They both burst out laughing and I feel my face get warmer. God, I love them but they're such pains in the ass. Gwen looks at me and I just smirk and roll my eyes, not wanting to drag her into their dumb shit. 

I'm not even sure if she knows about Khris and I, though. It never feels important enough to bring up. Khris and I have been on and off fuck buddies for the last two years, and the only reason anyone knows is because Caide and Micah had walked in on us making out at a party once.

"Shut it before I make you," I say, making them laugh even harder. Micah rolls his eyes and looks at Gwen and I.

"So you guys are coming to the party, right?" He asks, which I think is unnecessary because when have we ever missed one?

"Mhm," Gwen says, smiling. "Khris is going to give us some drinks to bring, too." Caide raises his eyebrow. I roll my eyes at Gwen.

"Is he now? That's funny, when I asked he said no. I wonder what changed his mind." I punch his arm and him and Micah start laughing again. 

"Anyways, I'm gonna head to LA a bit early, see you guys later," I say, winking at Gwen. She winks back and I stroll down the hall.

•

I walk into his class and there he is, sitting at his desk. Today he had a black button up that flatters him extremely well. It's rolled up to his elbows revealing taut forearms and attractive hands. He looks up and smiles at me.

"Hi, Mr. Parker," I say, smiling back. 

"James," he reminds me kindly.

"Right, James. I love that shirt, it looks very nice on you," I say, a bit cautiously. He smiles at me again and winks.

"Thank you very much Cally. I like yours as well," he says, shamelessly checking me out. I feel my neck and face get warmer and he clears his throat, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that was extremely unprofessional of me." I smile and reassure him that it's okay. 

"How are you today, sir?" I ask innocently. I see his ears get a bit pink and grin.

"I'm well, thanks for asking. How are you, Miss Chase?" He replies, shooting me a wink. I love hearing him speak but I can only imagine how good he would sound making other sounds. 'Cally! What in earth is your problem?' I scold myself. Clearing my throat I turn back to answer his question.

"Oh, I'm really well." I go to sit down in my seat and I feel his eyes on me. I smile to myself, wondering how to make the first move. 

•

After everyone in class has left, I walk over to his desk, under the pretense I need help with worksheet he handed out. 

"Yeah so, I'm just not understanding how to do this section, sir," I say, placing myself partly on his desk. He looks at a section on the worksheet and I feel him steal a glance at my thigh. 

Our uniform skirts went down to over our knees but they always seemed to ride up dangerously high when we sat down. I place my hand next to his and lean over the worksheet while he does his best to explain it. I can feel him getting worked up and nod along to his words, occasionally mumbling 'mhm' and 'yeah'. 

I lean in closer to his face, making eye contact.

"Well thank you very much, James," I say in a low, flirty voice. I get up, grab my stuff, and walk out the door. 

A/N  
Sorry for the short chapter! The next one is going to be from James' point of view, so it will be relatively short as well. Enjoy, and don't forget to rate! 💕


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ CONTENT !!!
> 
> Warning! this story contains mature content such as: Substance and Alcohol Abuse, S€x, Smut Scenes, S€xual Assault, and Ab%se. 
> 
> There will be content warnings over scenes that could trigger someone. Please read only if you are comfortable and able to.
> 
> •
> 
> Cassy is a normal teenage girl. She likes to have fun, party, and drink herself stupid. She's getting fed up with her shitty school, until a new teacher starts working there and Cassy gives into desire and decides to make the best of the situation.

**james

"Well thank you very much, James," Cally says, and walks out of the room. I feel myself blush and I'm glad she isn't here to see it. 'God damnit James,' I think. What have I went and gotten myself into? Sure, she's very pretty, but if I decide to move forward with this I'd be putting both of us at risk. Hopefully I'll be able to take my mind off of her this Friday.

"All I have to do is last two more days," I mumble to myself. Then I can forget about it. I start packing away my things and head to my car when I'm done. I check the time, realizing it's already almost 4 pm. 'How the hell did we sit there for almost 20 minutes?'

•

I throw my things by the door and make my way to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of whiskey. My phone buzzes in my jacket pocket and I pull it out to look at the caller ID. 

"Hey, Luke," I answer. He tells me that he's just making sure I'm still coming this weekend. "For sure, man. Yeah no, I've gotta get something off my mind, I'll definitely be there."

"Fucking sick dude, okay. I've heard rumors that a bunch of high school kids are planning on having a fire as well, but we should be fine" 

"Alright, cool. Thanks man," I say, hanging up. I graduated from uni last summer but my mates still invite me to the parties. Not that I'm complaining. 

A/N  
I know this one is extra short but it's just to give a little perspective ;). Regular chapter coming up next!  
Don't forget to enjoy and rate XX. 💕


End file.
